Lighting Up The Sky
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: Castiel gets stuck in Dean's hotel room during a thunder storm and each man begins to make discoveries about the other. WARNING: LIGHT SLASH/ IMPLIED HEAVIER/ SWEARING.


**Authors note: This is my first fic in this fandom so excuse if the characters are a little off, I'm still getting used to writing them. Hopefully more will follow with this pairing and others.**

Lighting Up The Sky

The weather is- ok if a little humid, when Castiel beams in from, wherever the hell he beams in from. Dean isn't particularly bothered about the angel, he seems, normal really, his normal, confused and dehumanised self.

But at the end of the evening when Castiel has finished with his latest case that the brothers need to solve and Dean has slumped ever so slightly into the soft comfort of his pillow, neither of them noticing the electrical crackle of the air, is when the problems begin to start.

Dean gave an exaggerated yawn, keeping one eye on the observing angel, giving him a look as if to say- please go away and let me sleep. Castiel nodded seemingly taking the hint, and stood up from the chair in the corner of the room. He looked upwards, giving a nod of a goodbye to Dean.

"Tomorrow Dean- we go hunt the witch?" he said a questioning tone to his voice. Dean nodded, closing his eyes gently.

"Yep-Yeah- sure Cas." he said yawning between each word. Castiel looks upwards and frowns. He shakes his head to clear it and looks more pointedly at the ceiling. He fails in his task once more. Now beginning to panic, he rushes over to the window and looks out into the blackened sky, with its deep rain clouds.

He curses loudly, causing Dean to jolt from his sleep and look at the figure that is illuminated by the street lamps outside. He reaches for his gun on his side table but stops in his action as Castiel turns and fixes him with a look. His breath returns to normal as he recognises the figure.

"Cas? I thought you'd gon- FUCKING HELL!" he yelps as huge thunder crash echoes through the night sky. To Dean's surprise he isn't the only one who jumps. Castiel literally jumps about a foot into the air and lands on Dean's bed, his clothed legs inching under the covers and brushing against Dean's naked ones.

"CAS! WHAT THE-" he stops in his sentence as he realises that Castiel is shaking, his breath is ragged and he is cold beneath his clothes. He's scared. Dean purses his lips, biting his bottom one and places a hand on the quivering angel. Castiel jumps at the contact, turning to fix Dean in his gaze, an expression of pure panic etched on his face. The angel flushes, easing him away from the man's body and perching on the edge of the bed.

Now wide awake Dean follows him and sits next to the shaking figure. He puts an arm around his shoulder and rubs his hand up and down the man's arm like he used to do for Sam when he had a nightmare as a child. Slowly the shaking begins to subside, but the panics in Castiel's eyes remained as they flashed around the room. Dean slowly removed his arm.

"So- scared of storms?" he said slowly. Castiel shook his head, but jumped as the sky flashed white with, his eyes closing. Dean did a quick mental guess- 35 miles away and heading this way.

"It- it- stops- me teleporting, no angel likes storms purely for that." Castiel whispered through chattering teeth. Dean regarded him slowly.

"No- you really don't like them Cas. I've never seen you looking so scared- even when we faced up to Lucifer." He said. Castiel nodded, his body beginning to shake again.

"They have a more- paralysing effect on me than most angels." He admitted.

"Yeah- that's called being scared Cas. Maybe your vessel was scared of them and it transferred to you... I dunno." he trailed off as Castiel fixed his eyes on him, and the deep blue orbs boring into his.

"Makes sense." the angel agreed, nodding. Dean chuckled.

"No need to sound so surprised that I've said something smart Cas." Dean said. Castiel remained stony faced.

"On the contrary Dean- you often speak sense." he said slowly. Dean's eyebrows twitched.

"Thanks- Cas- I guess" he muttered flushing in the dark room. The heat reached his cheeks and he sensed the angel looking over at him again.

"Why do human's do this? I've seen many do this on my time on Earth." Castiel whispered running his fingers over Dean's cheek feeling the heat beneath his tips. Dean froze under the touch, his skin tingling as Castiel's soft skin touched his.

"You- we do it because we're embarrassed or flustered or out of breath-"Dean's mouth remained open but no sound escaped as Castiel ran a hand over his lips. His eyes continued to focus on Dean's lips, his black eyelashes fanning over his skin, blocking Dean's view of his bright blue eyes.

Another louder thunder crash sounded outside, eliciting a slight yelp and jump from the terrified angel. Castiel turned back to face the window, his eyes following the path of the rain droplet on the window. Dean hurried to return his breath to normal as he was suddenly very aware of it coming out in ragged gasps.

"So-"his voice was huskier than normal due to the dry throat he was experiencing. He cleared it and peered at the back of Castiel's head.

"Storms stop you teleporting? That's a new one." he continued, chastising himself for the slight waver in his voice. Castiel tilted his head in front of him.

"Far from it Dean- storms have always stopped us angels from teleporting. Something about the electricity in the air, hardly new." He said simply. Dean groaned.

"No... no. That's not what I-" he faltered as he saw that Castiel was chuckling. He turned on him, his eyes slightly less terrified and sparkling.

"I know what you meant Dean. I would like to think our interactions have humanised me to some extent. It was a joke." He said slowly. Dean failed to see the really funny side but chuckled along with him. Their laughter was cut short by another lightning cracking across the sky.

Castiel whimpered, gripping the bed sheet in his hand. Dean walked over to the window, looking out into the night sky.

"Doesn't look like its subsiding- you'll be here all night." He said quietly. Castiel looked at him with those same panicked eyes as before.

"All night." He said. He gulped looking out into the rain. His coat seemed to twitch. Dean frowned as Castiel shook and his shoulders began to quiver more viciously than the rest of him.

"Cas?" he said quietly. Cas looked up at him, his face falling as Dean motioned to his shoulders. He looked at his own.

"I was afraid this would happen." he said, focusing deeply to try and stop the shaking. Dean wandered back over to Castiel, placing a hand on his shoulder. To his shock he felt invisible feathers beneath his fingertips.

"When Angels get scared or any other strong emotion- they're wings come closer to the surface, it brings us more power." Castiel said, his eyes closed in concentration.

"The original fight or _flight_" Dean chuckled. Castiel looked at him perplexed, head tilted for a moment, this time genuinely not getting the joke. Then another look of panic crossed his face.

"Oh no-" he whispered as his wings slowly appeared from behind his back. Dean could only gaze open mouthed as the feathery structures spread upwards nearly filling the room.

He walked forward to the wing closest to him, gently running a finger down one of the feathers. Castiel gave a small groan and bit his lip. Dean stared at him shocked, slightly unbelieving that the angel had made a noise so wantonly.

"Your wings? I mean are they sen-" "Yes very" Castiel interjected, folding his wings back towards his body so Dean could actually move around the room. Dean followed the feather until he was sitting on the bed beside Castiel, his right wing behind him.

Locking eyes with the angel, Dean gently ran his fingers down the wings, marvelling at the softness that he felt between them. Castiel groaned again, his eyes snapping shut and his head moving backwards. Dean removed his hand and stared at the angel's chest that was now rising and falling in ragged gasps.

Castiel looked up to meet Dean's green eyes, wide and astonished. It was his turn for a blush to cross his cheeks.

"Dean- they are very sensitive so if you wouldn't-" he was cut off an another loud moan erupted through his pursed lips as Deans hands moved up the back of his wing. The wing he was stroking curled around him, pulling him closer to the angel as he continued to stroke. When Castiel's eyes opened, he was nose to nose with Dean and his wings were forming a feathery barrier around the couple.

Dean's fingers moved from Castiel's wing and moved to his face, tracing the same patterns that Castiel had done with him earlier, tracing his cheeks that were still flushed, moving over his lips and ending at the back of his head. Castiel bit his lip.

"Not a good idea Dean- Sam is" "In another room, single room didn't you see?" Dean murmured, pressing his lips to Castiel's neck. They were both surprised as it gave a similar response to his wings, a breathy sigh that rustled Dean's hair and moved down his neck.

"Dean-" Castiel started again, but was stopped by Dean's eyes moving upwards to lock his in a deep gaze. He shook his head once.

"Please- please, just let me try this once" Dean whispered. His hand that was under Castiel's chin moved his face upwards to bring Castiel's face and lips to meet his.

Castiel allowed another breathy sigh to escape his lips as Dean's tongue moved inside his mouth. The kiss was short, sweet and tender and as they parted they remained in each other's grasp.

"So the whole night?" Castiel said breaking the silence. Dean gave him a wolfish grin, answering him with another kiss.

The storm raged as Dean had guessed for the whole night, but the angel had no problem, no fear for the storm any more, for even after the events of that night had occurred and they lay in each other's arms, Castiels wings fanned behind, they were at peace. And Heaven, Hell or even a storm couldn't have broken it.


End file.
